The Letter2
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: I never felt that The Letter was finished yet. Now, the Animorphs' children are in danger as well. These notes can and will make both universes a place where the Animorphs can never live in. And the Captor won't let them out of his wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Applegate's characters don't belong to us.

(Anily) The Letter 2! Haven't wrote any Animorphs in a long time! Yes, I'm actually writing again. (Khthonia)Я не могу поверить в это! (Anily) And I thought I was bad with the French. She's writing the next chapter in our Percy Jackson and now is talking to me in Russian. (sighs) Oh well.

Prologue

"Hey, Alan, look at this." Loren showed him a sealed letter, the letters "A.S.D." in a golden colored ink.

"'A.S.D.'? Open it, Loren." Alan replied.

She did and read out loud:

"Earth date: January 5th, 2017.

I know I shouldn't be writing this- my mother did this before but the letter only stayed in our universe. What I'm doing is worse.

My mother, "A.L.R.", warned Rachel B. about the Yeerk War-but they never came to Earth- two years before she nor the other Animorphs were supposed to know. The Animorphs and Elfangor from here, she accidentally transported there, where both Aximilis became trapped in a black hole. While the others tried to save them, A.L.R. included, the Tobias from each universe got separated from the group to the world of Stsimille, and wouldn't be able to return until the Controllers in the group were freed. In conclusion, my mother, the Marco from here, and Lyzah from there were Controllers.

Everyone, of course, returned to where they were supposed to. The only people who remembered it over there are Lyzah and Tobias, Lyzah a Controller once again, though, her Yeerk, Kala 115, is in the Y.P.M.

The reason I'm writing this is because... Because the Animorphs here, Elfangor, their children, my mother, and myself are in danger that can harm every one's counterparts also."

"Not good."

Chapter One

A female Andalite wept inside, not able to make tears like humans. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be alive at all... Well, half supposed to.

Her mother, an Andalite, wasn't supposed to be born in any universe, but was.

Her father was a human, who knew her mother before, and he became an Andalite Nothlit by accident, but was supposed to be born.

They never wanted to get married, each knowing he wasn't an Andalite on the inside, but her parents made them after seeing the talk together a lot- not knowing it was about how to make him human again.

After she was born, her father became human and was returned to Earth because of an Ellimist, where he had been missing for over a decade and was forced to marry again to a woman, who bore them a son.

The Andalite daughter of the human was Anehta-Simetra-Deathra.

-----

He knew what his father had been before. He had heard his parents talking about it once.

He had been restless so he went down to get something to drink when he heard them:

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" His mother asked.

"During the years I was missing, I wasn't on Earth. I wasn't a human on the outside either." His father answered.

"Are you playing a joke on me?" The mother demanded.

"No. I have this to prove it." The father replied.

The boy moved so he could see them and whatever they would do.

The father pulled out something looking like a small globe.

"So? It's just a ball." The mother said.

The father touched a button on the globe and a hologram appeared.

What the boy and mother saw nearly made their hearts stop.

It was a picture of something none human. There was three, two larger than the third, the smaller and one of the larger ones a shade of purple and the other a shade of blue, each tan in a few places. They were the lower half like a deer and upper like a human but had seven fingers, no mouth, stalk eyes, and a scorpion looking tail. What they would later learn was that they were Andalites.

"This," The father pointed at the blue one. "Was me. The other two are my wife and daughter when I was one of them."

"This is a joke. It must be." The mother tried to convince herself that it wasn't real.

"Let me show you this isn't." The father started morphing...

The boy's heart hurt to remember the rest. His father became an Andalite, just like the one in the hologram. His father had a completely different life millions of light years away.

The human son of that man was Jerome.

----

The sister and brother were sadden by the tale their parents had told them. Their deaths was one of the few things that they could do to free them of the danger everyone they knew was in... This is what had happened:

((Father, are we ever going to escape?)) The daughter had asked.

The father and mother glanced at each other.

The father sighed. ((Our captor says that all of us parents must give up something to save everyone. The only things our captor accepts are all the new Andalite technology that wasn't in the database, giving up the "Blue Cube", or, or...))

((What's the last thing, Father?)) The son inquired.

The father stared at his wife, asking for her to tell.

((Or, you must die.)) She finished...

The children were starting to think that if they were never born their parents wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. They were willing to do anything to save everyone.

The Andalite daughter was Calliope-Terpsichore-Melpomene. The Andalite son was Enceladus-Thanatos-Hyperion.

-----

A human girl wept. The only way her family could escape is if she killed all her friends and other family besides her parents. Their captor wouldn't let them have another choice:

Her parents and herself sat behind a glass wall where the person or thing on the other side could see them but not the other way around.

"How can we escape?" Her father asked.

"Let me see... The parents are both members of the supposed-to-be Animorphs... So are most of their friends... What shall be your payment?" The captor said.

The girl tensed, wondering what they would have to do.

"I'm almost to that part, child." The captor replied.

She jerked, surprised he knew what she was thinking. 'Wait... Did he say "supposed-to-be Animorphs"? Isn't that a book series?'

"No. Didn't your parents ever tell you that?" The captor muttered.

She stared at her parents. "It's true?"

Sadly, they nodded.

"Those books are all true... In the parallel universe, that is." Her mother answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The girl wondered.

"We didn't know how we could tell you." The father admitted.

"Well, enough of the chatting. I've made my mind. Child," The captor said. "To escape, you must..."

They gasped...

The girl wished that someone else could do the deed for her. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

The human girl was Thalia.

-----

The twin brother and sister felt sick because of what they had to do: they had to let themselves be killed by their friends...

"What can we do to escape?" They asked, in the room by themselves, for the captor said that they had a different deed to do than their parents.

"What you two must do escape, let me check again..." The captor said, making them feel as if they were surrounded in ice.

The girl swallowed and the boy felt sick.

"Well, your parents have to do something worse than what you do so be glad you're not them." The captor stated, making them feel worse.

They wanted to walk right out of the room and stay his captives till they die or kill themselves there and then but the chairs they were in strapped them with the hardest metal known to man.

"You're not going anywhere, nor killing yourselves." The captor said as if he always had to say that. "Now... father and mother... both important..."

The girl's leg became near paralyzed and both her arms also. The boy felt as if he was going to choke and he felt as if both his legs were paralyzed. Now, since both were sorta "mind-linked", but by the sense of touch instead of mind, so both of them felt as if both their arms and legs felt paralyzed so neither of them could try to escape.

"That's my good children." The captor muttered, being a Hippocratic. "Now, where was I? Oh right..."

The girl moved her hand and tried to find something that could let her go. The boy also did this, in fear that they wouldn't be able to move anymore.

"All right. I have decided." The captor said at last. The children felt a bit of relief. "You must let your friends kill you."

He let them out, where they were now, sickened and scared.

The human daughter was Luna. The human son was Anatolius.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

(Anily) K's still speaking Russian so she doesn't know that I'm posting this.

CHAPTER TWO

"Dad, Lyz, that story about meeting your counter parts and being trapped in a black hole- is that true?" Loren asked after they had finished telling the "completely fiction, non-real, story" about the time.

((They know!)) Tobias thought-spoke to Lyzah.

She nodded. 'But how?' She thought.

((It isn't true, Lyz. I can read your memories if I wanted to and I haven't seen that memory at all!)) Her Yeerk, Kala 115 countered.

((It is too! Just let me prove it!)) Lyzah said. She asked Tobias with her eyes if they should tell them.

Tobias nodded. "It is. But Ellimist only made us remember it. When I woke up yelling 'Controller' at the end, they thought I was going crazy believing that Yeerks were still here."

"And I am still a Controller." Lyzah answered before her daughter Anily could ask the question.

First, let me back up a bit. Rachel, like before, dragged Cassie into shopping, Cassie got Jake to come, Jake got Marco, but before Marco could get Lyzah, she said that someone needed to watch the kids since they didn't want to go and none of them thought that the kids could be left alone still and that she couldn't watch all five of them herself, thus saving both Lyzah and Tobias from one of Rachel's shopping sprees. Next, right after she said this, Marco got Aximili and Kylin to come so now they were watching all seven of the kids in Aximili's family scoop. Loren and Alan, having found that note earlier in the day, asked Lyzah and Tobias to tell them their encounter with A.L.R. Which, brought us to now.

Now, back to the present, as soon as Lyzah said that she was still a Controller, everyone excluding Loren and Alan were either gaping or wide-eyed. Elfangor and Casjar tensed their tails.

"But Kala 115 is in the Y.P.M. He lets Lyz have control of herself unless they were in a Yeerk Pool because of a mission." Tobias stated but Elfangor and Casjar kept the tail blades ready.

"So everything is true?" Jared inquired, still not believing.

"Yes, at least, to us. No one else believes it," Lyzah responded.

Tobias opened his mouth but was interrupted by a shrill yell.

-/-/-/-/-

Anehta-Simetra-Deathra yelled as she tried to morph back. "NO! I AM AN ANDALITE!" She dropped to her hands and knees and wept. "Andalite, Andalite, Andalite... Anehta-Simetra-Deathra... Not a human..."

Her mother searched all over to find her and was shocked to here a "human" say that her name was Anehta. ((Anehta?)) She knelt down and pulled back the hair from Anetha's face. ((Anehta, what happened?))

"_Nothlit._ A weak, human _Nothlit. _A somebody in the body of a _nobody._" Anehta sobbed, not evening noticing her mother.

((You're a Nothlit? How did this happen?)) When Anehta didn't answer, her mother, aka A.L.R.- or Aling-, morphed Anehta's human father, thinking that was the only way to get something else out of her.

When Anehta noticed strong, five-fingered hands grip her shoulders gently, she looked up. "Daddy?"

A.L.R.- or her husband, depending on how you look- nodded and hugged Anehta. "Yes, it is me."

Anehta embraced Aling back, thinking it was really her father. "Daddy, we thought you left us forever."

"No, not forever. Ellimist just made me leave for a while, made me go back to Earth again and human." Aling stated, which was actually true.

"Daddy, I'm stuck." Anehta said.

"Stuck? How?" Aling asked, but having hearing what she said before, already knew.

"I'm a Nothlit. I can't go back to being Andalite," Anehta started to cry again. "Daddy, help me, please."

-/-/-/-/-

_"Daddy, help me, please."_ The voice that had yelled pleaded.

((Who is this person? The one that is asking for help?)) Casjar wondered, feeling grief for this unknown person.

"We'll find out soon," Lyzah stated. As soon as she said that, a short note appeared in her lap. She read out loud:

"Lyzah, my daughter, A.S.D., she became a human Nothlit. She thinks I'm her father right now, but that's because I morphed him. To make matters worse, we're all captured. Our captor gave us certain thing to do to be free and right now, this is what he wanted to happen- he said that if she would be able to become Andalite even after the two hour limit, we may leave. She's been in human morph for _three_. If she can't become Andalite again, we'll never be able to leave. ...

A.L.R."

There was more, but Lyzah thought that it should be kept private from the kids. What the rest of the note said was:

"And if that happens, you and your daughter may die."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Chapter Three

Jerome ran into who he thought was his father- actually Aling- trying to comfort a girl- Anehta- he never saw before.

Aling saw him out of the corner of her eye. ((I'm not your father. I'm his Andalite wife in morph,)) She said to him.

Jerome remembered the hologram his father had showed him and moved out of the way so Anehta wouldn't see him. It wasn't very long until he saw his real father.

"You saw them. My other family." His father stated, his mind wandering off from reality.

"Yeah." Jerome replied simply.

"Anehta is a Nothlit." His father- now I'll tell you that his name is Marco (#2, of course)- muttered.

"Yes." What else could Jerome say?

"I should be there for her, to help her. This is new to her. Only I know what she's going through." Marco looked at his hands as if they weren't really his.

Jerome looked at Aling and Anehta. He didn't know how to reply to his father.

"To be something so long then become something else." Marco gave a tired laugh. "I almost didn't know what I was when I became human again."

"If she doesn't find a way to demorph, how can-" Jerome began.

"I don't think we can."

-/-/-/-/-

_"I don't think we can."_

"That voice sounds like-" Anily started.

"Marc. His counterpart, anyway. And Jared's counterpart." Lyzah finished.

Anily fell silent. If Anehta didn't- no, she couldn't start thinking that way. They would find out how to escape and she and her mom wouldn't be in danger forever. She shook her head, hoping for a miracle.

A note suddenly appeared in some one's lap- not Lyzah's, but Tobias'. He read it out loud:

"I don't care which one of you guys gets this as long it goes to someone who knows what's going on right now. If any of us doesn't get out, their counterpart over there is in danger until they get out, which may be never, and then everyone will soon be in danger of _Him_ again. A.L.R. and Anehta may not get out because Anehta is stuck in morph of a human. _He_ said that the only way they could leave is if Anehta could demorph after the limit, which, here, still hasn't been changed. And I don't the Ellimist nor the Stsimille are gonna get us out of this mess...

-M."

Once again, there was more which Tobias thought should be kept private. The last bit had read:

"So it seems like the only other hope for them is Crayak."

-/-/-/-/-

Anehta had fell asleep just minutes before Aling was to be a Nothlit as well, but escaped just in time. Aling saw Marco and Jerome still talking a bit off and decided to go to them.

((Marcoreno, do you know a way that can help us?)) Aling asked, using Marco's first part of his Andalite name, which she only used if she was stressed about something.

"I don't really know, A.L.R. Do you think the Ellimist or Stsimille will help?" Marco replied. Then, using thought-speak, how I don't know, he said privately, ((Or Crayak, if needed?))

((Maybe. Ellimist, I don't think so. Stsimille, they like to interfere a lot, so maybe.)) She said so Jerome could hear, and then so only Marco, ((Crayak, probably only if we promise to kill one of the Animorphs. Or our children.)) She shuddered, which Marco replied with a feeling of regret for even bringing that idea up.

-(-)-(-)-

"Yes, if you have to turn to Crayak, he will make you kill either you children or your friends..." The captor said, laughing evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter Four

Jake, Rachel, Cassie and Marco sat down at one of the Food Court's tables, Jake, Cassie and Marco tired because of Rachel's shopping spree.

"Rach, you really need to lighten up on the shopping. These bags feel like a thousand pounds!" Marco exclaimed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table.

He yelped in return. "If only I wasn't the only one who didn't get along with you!" He muttered. "Then you people would have some sense!"

"Sorry Marco. One against five-" Rachel began.

"_Five_, Rachel? We still don't know if Ax gets along with you well or poor," Jake stated. "Um, guys. Speaking of Ax, where is he and Kylin?"

"Oh man!" They all exclaimed as they quickly got out of their chairs.

Just as they did so, Aximili and Kylin came, reading a piece of paper, confused faces as if they were trying to understand something... Which was exactly what they were doing.

"Aximili, what does this mean?" She asked, pointing at it.

"I-I don't know, Kylin." He answered.

"What is it?" Cassie wondered, as they all sat back down.

After a few glances at each other and a mini thought-speak argue if they should, Aximili and Kylin decided to show them the note. She placed it so they could read it.

It said:

"To whomever this concerns,

Death awaits at their door,

Forever they shall mourn.

The daughter Calliope,

The son Enceladus.

Not only they are in harm's way,

Because of a dagger's thrust.

So is she, Casjar,

And he, Elfangor.

Is it their hearts in that jar?

First, who was it that gored?

We don't want them to die,

No, we do all but lie.

..."-the writing was messed up here-"

What she is trying to say is that our children, Calliope and Enceladus, as well as Casjar and Elfangor, are in danger, even though they aren't in the same universe, their lives are in danger.

θάνατοσ περιμένω για κάποιοσ." The last part wasn't in either of the handwriting that was used before, and, well, not even in English. In English, it meant: Death waits for someone.

-/-/-/-/-

_"θάνατοσ περιμένω για κάποιοσ." _A soft voice said on the wind.

((Death waits for someone.)) Calliope whispered the translation. She shook her head, sadly, knowing it was meant for her and Enceladus. ((Enceladus, do you think we have hope?))

Enceladus stared at her, questioningly. Then he turned back towards the faint, blurry stars of the strange world. ((There's hope for everything, Calliope,))

Calliope sighed. She began muttering the poem her mother had wrote when they were young. Enceladus didn't see her mother write it so he didn't stop her:

((The stars and heaven bless us,

With Calliope and Enceladus.

My children I wish,

Would never abolish.

They have all me love,

To lose them is like losing my truelove.

Aximili and I really care,

Not showing love will be rare.

This is the reason I write of,

It's because it is they I beloved.))

Calliope started to cry inside, remembering those words their mother Khryseis had wrote. Enceladus tried to comfort her. ((We'll get out soon, Calliope.)) He promised.

-/-/-/-/-

Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Aximili and Kylin all heard the words from the twin Andalites. Kylin had her head on Aximili, crying softly, Aximili and Cassie trying to calm her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in chapter 1. A/N: sorry if it is short.

CHAPTER FIVE

Still in the food court, a note appeared to Rachel this time:

"Rach,

Luna and Anatolius, or Loren and Alan over there, are all in danger. Luna and Anatolius die here; sometime Loren and Alan will die of the same cause but without a person who did it. And we can't promise that they will have more than a few years to live unless we all get out. But, according to what Luna says they have to do so they can leave may still get Loren and Alan dead.

Wish us luck,

Rachel "2" B."

"OK, whoever is doing this better stop. How can there be two of me?" Rachel muttered.

"The black hole." Aximili realized. "We thought they were joking but they're telling the truth."

Kylin, Rachel, Marco and Jake looked at him confused. Only Cassie seemed to understand.

"The story Tobias and Lyzah said. The one about us and our counterparts being stuck in a black hole, Lyzah, her counterpart and Marco's counterpart all being Controllers, it's all true." Cassie said.

"Have you two gone out of your minds? No offense, but that story CANNOT be true." Marco stated.

_"But it is. I have proof."_ A female voice replied.

They turned and saw...

-/-/-/-/-

"Aling, you're disappearing!" Marco2 yelped.

Aling looked at her hands and started to see right through it. ((I don't know how!)) She tried to hold her left hand in her right- it worked for the first few seconds but then her right hand fell through her left. ((Oh god!))

"Y-y-you're m-m-morphing!" Jerome stammered.

Jerome was right. A.L.R. was morphing into a human female that was in her thirties.

"What in the world is going on?!" A.L.R. was freaking out. "Whoever is doing this, stop it!"

_Sorry, can't stop it until you're fully morphed and over where Lyzah is._ A cold, evil voice belonging to their captor said.

_"Have you two gone out of your minds? No offense, but that story CANNOT be true."_ Marco1's voice stated, coming from the other universe.

"But it is. I have proof." A.L.R. replied, no longer in control of herself. 'No! No, no, no, no... Not again... Please...' She thought.

((Sorry, Aling, but, I'm back.)) Alar 946 laughed.

-/-/-/-/-

"Who are _you_?" Rachel demanded. "What do you want?"

"My name is Aling-Lunyu-Ranyang. AKA, A.L.R." Alar replied, using Aling's voice. "I just want to help."

((No! Don't listen to him! He's not telling the truth!)) Aling cried, unheard by anyone besides Alar.

Alar laughed at her. ((Don't listen to him, he's not telling the truth!)) He mocked. ((Ha. Stupid Andalite. They can't hear you; therefore, they won't listen to you.))

_"They may not be able to hear her, Yeerk, but they can hear me."_ Another female walked up from behind Aling/Alar.

Alar turned Aling's body. He scowled.

Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Aximili and Kylin gasped/gaped- especially Rachel (1).

Who they all saw was Rachel... er, #2...

-/-/-/-/-

"Tobias, what's happening?!" Rachel2 cried, surprised.

"You're fading!" Was all Tobias2 could say.

"I can see that! What I want to know is_who_ is doing this to me and why!" Rachel replied.

"I don't know!" Tobias2 said. He tried to grab her hand before she disappeared completely but his hand went through hers.

"Well, this is certainly better than watching Luna and Anatolius get murdered... Not!" Rachel2 muttered. Then, without her wanting, "They may not be able to hear her, Yeerk, but they can hear me."

"What?!" Tobias2 was confused at the last part as he continued to try to grab Rachel2.

Rachel2 tried to grab Tobias2, desperately, one last time before she disappeared.

-/-/-/-/-

"OK, who are you and why do you look exactly like me?" Rachel1 demanded.

"That's because I'm you. That note that you just got; the one signed "Rachel '2' B." That was me. And this,"- Rachel2 pointed at Aling/Alar-"is a Yeerk who has taken over my friend."

((Listen to _her_!)) Aling pleaded.

Alar rolled Aling's eyes. "Don't you know that there aren't any Yeerks left on Earth?"

"There are still a few left- ignoring the ones in the Yeerk Peace Movement." Marco stated. "Lyz's older sister still fights those when she can."

((Oh please, just listen to her!)) Aling wanted to cry but she couldn't. ((She's telling the truth!))

((Shut up!)) Alar yelled at her.

Then Aling trying something. ((It's the truth! There's a Yeerk in my head! I don't know how you can hear me if you can, but please, listen to her! I'll explain what's going on later!)) She tried in thought-speak.

"What the-?" Jake began. He stared at Aling/Alar. "That's it. Where can we put her until the Yeerk dies?"

((No! You fool!)) Alar yelled at Aling. ((How did you use thought-speak? You aren't supposed to be able to do that!))

Aling laughed at Alar. ((Don't ask me. You said I'm stupid so I don't know what happened.))

((UGH!))

"A black hole may work. Or maybe we can get the Stsimille to watch them." Rachel2 suggested.

"We can't just make a black hole appear out of nowhere! And who in the world are-" Marco was saying.

**YOU ASKED FOR US?**

"Yeah. Can you watch Aling until Alar is dead?" Rachel2 wondered.

**OR WE COULD JUST MAKE IT SO ALAR HASN'T HAD KANDRONA RAYS FOR ABOUT THREE DAYS NOW.**

"That'll work." Rachel2 smiled.

"NO!" Alar shouted. "NEVER!"

((Who cares what you think? You'll be dead in a matter of minutes.)) Aling stated.

-/-/-/-/-

Anatolius and Luna saw their mother disappear from a distance. Their father was gaping in shock, staring at the place where his wife had stood just seconds before. They had no idea what happened but they knew one thing- the Animorphs with them were beginning to disappear, one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

The original Animorphs, Rachel2, and Aling still controlled by Alar flew to the old shack where the Animorphs had kept Jake1 captive until the Yeerk died.

((Never! I will NOT die!)) Alar yelled again, over and over, never ceasing. He would do anything to stay alive. He was forced to morph a fly, since he said he may morph into a bird but then he's not gonna demorph. So if he was in fly morph, he would demorph. He was on Rachel2's back, and Rachel1 was right next to them, so they were the real ones who were getting the headache.

_"I'm in trouble."_ A voice similar to Teague's said. _"My Aunt Rachel is missing, and so is my parents' and my friends' parents' friend, Aling. All of us are in trouble if we can't get out. Those who can get out by doing what the Captor told them to will survive but if not everyone does, they will be in danger of getting back in here and dieing again. We need help, fast! Whoever one of you guys at the other universe gets this, remember this name: Thalia Berenson."  
_

Cassie stopped following the others. ((Did that voice just say her name was Thalia Berenson?))

((Who?)) Rachel1 wondered. ((Cass, hurry up.))

'You're just imaging things, Cass. Nothing to worry about.' Cassie thought as she flapped harder to catch up to them.

But still, Cassie couldn't stop thinking about the girl's last name... Berenson: her married last name; Jake's last name; Teague's last name; Rachel's maiden name...

'Thalia Berenson, Thalia Berenson, Thalia Berenson...' The name echoed in her mind.

_'Thalia Berenson. Luna Fangor. Anatolius Fangor. Calliope-__Terpsichore-Melpomene. Enceladus-Thanatos-Hyperion. Anetha-Simetra-Deathra. Jerome -------.  
_

_Teague Berenson. Loren Fangor. Alan Fangor. Casjar-Liuntan-Pyloor. Elfangor-Harriot-Isthil. Anily -------. Jared -------.' _An unknown voice hinted.

-/-/-/-/-

"You must kill them, _**NOW!**_" The Captor ordered, wanting it to be over with. The girl would begin killing them, then after she only did minor damage to them, he'll do the rest.

"No, no, no, no..." Thalia pleaded, her head buried in her hands. "NO! I _CAN'T_!" She burst into tears. "Please, there must, _must,_ be another way!"

"There is no other way! You must kill them!" The Captor yelled.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I can't promise you you'll still have me to be your little toy." Thalia whispered.

The Captor laughed. Everything was going according to the plan. He made a dagger appear next to her hand.

Thalia gripped the dagger. "Whatever to save my family and friends. _Anything._

"Even if it means some one's death."

-/-/-/-/-

_"Whatever to save my family and friends. _Anything. _Even if it means some one's death."_ The girl Thalia was saying.

Cassie shuddered, wondering how many may die in order for Thalia, her family, and her friends to escape. Probably more lives than needed.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Rachel2 asked.

'Well, she is from the same universe as that girl Thalia, so it is worth a shot.' Cassie thought. "Do you know a girl named Thalia Berenson?"

"Don't you mean _Teague_, Cassie?" Marco inquired.

"No, I mean Thalia." Cassie stated.

"Thalia... oh... Cassie2' and Jake2's child..." Rachel2 replied. "I still can't believe what the Captor said she had to do to get free..." She began to say what, but Cassie beat her to it.

"She has to kill her family and friends."

Everyone stared at her, even Alar who was losing control of Aling.

"How... do... you... know?" Aling struggled to say.

Cassie looked up at the sky, not sure... "She told me."

-/-/-/-/-

"Thalia, please!" Her mother begged, hugging her child.

"He won't have it any other way, Mom. I have no choice!" Thalia said.

"We'll remember you, Thalia." Her father stated. "No matter what."

"Thanks, Dad, Mom." Thalia hugged her parents one last time before her fate was to come.

Her parents faded away and Thalia began to cry.

-/-/-/-/-

Cassie1 heard the sobbing of Thalia, far, but she could still hear her. Then she heard another person sobbing, and she thought it was the person Thalia was forced to kill first. But it was closer, louder than Thalia's. "Am I the only one who can hear that crying?"

Now, if they strained their ears a bit, they all could hear crying.

"Jake, why did it have to be her?" A voice asked.

"What do you mean, Cass?" Jake1 questioned at Cassie1.

"I didn't say anything!" Cassie1 protested.

"I don't know, Cassie..." Another voice replied to the first. "Listen, I can hear the others."

"You mean... we're back here, again?" The first wondered.

"Unless there's someone who can speak in the same voice as ours, yes, I think we are." The second answered.

It was then when the Yeerk noticed who the second voice was. "Jake the Yeerk Killer!" Alar shouted, surprising everyone, mostly Jake, who was wondering why the Yeerk yelled the name the Yeerks called him.

"Alar 946." The second voice responded.

"He has Aling again..." The first voice stopped crying then.

Rachel2 found out what Alar meant when he yelled. "Jake, Cassie!" She ran towards the source of the voices.

Everyone excluding Alar looked at each other, not sure if they should follow her or not.

"You guys go ahead. I've had enough excitement for today," Marco replied, then the others ran ahead to catch up with Rachel2.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm ready." Thalia said.

"Good..." The Captor replied. "Let's see. Aling, Jake, Cassie and Rachel have all been transported to the other universe- how, I don't know- so that leaves: Marco, Tobias, Aximili, Jerome, Anehta, Luna, Anatolius, Calliope, y-and Enceladus. Whoever one of them you see first, kill them."

Thalia knew what he was going to say before he realized what. He was going to say "you." That meant she had his permission to kill herself...

-/-/-/-/-

"Jake, Cassie!" Rachel2 was yelling over and over again. "Jake, Cass, where are you!"

"Rachel!" Cassie2 replied. "Over here!"

"Where? It's a pretty thick forest, ya know!" Rachel2 stated.

The others lost sight of Rachel2 just then.

"We should morph birds! It would be easier to find them in the air!" Jake1 suggested as they ran. He was already morphing the falcon. Soon he was in the air.

Cassie1 was close behind him, morphing her osprey, Rachel1 with her bald eagle next, then Aximili and Kylin last as harriers. They all searched the ground for the counterparts, not noticing they weren't really going anywhere, like Rachel2 on the ground. Then they noticed no matter where they tried to go, they ended up heading towards Aximili' and Kylin's scoop.

((What's going on here!)) Rachel1 demanded. Then Kylin answered her.

((Ellimist. He's bringing us back to the scoop. But why?)) Kylin wondered.

Lyzah and Tobias came out of the scoop at the same time as she said "why," carrying a wounded girl. They placed her on the ground and at that moment Rachel2, Cassie2, Jake2, Aling- Alar dead by now- and Marco were there, not running towards them, but they just appeared.

The person doing that wasn't actually an Ellimist. That means it was either Stsimille or Crayak. It was a Stsimille. The Stsimille took the Animorphs that were birds and made them land near the others and demorph.

Their children, or Andamorphs, came out quickly. Teague sat next to the wounded girl, and as she turned to ask Aximili if he knew how this could happen, Cassie1, Cassie2, Jake1 and Jake2 saw...

"Teague, don't touch her! She's your counterpart!" Marco stated what they saw. Everyone else had just figured out that.

Teague backed away from the girl, remembering how in the past, when Aximili1 and Aximili2 touched by accident, a black hole took them.

Cassie2 embraced her child. "Thalia... You did what you did was right- taking your own life to save your friends' lives."

Jake2 placed his hand on Thalia's shoulder, that being the only place that he could reach that wasn't embraced by his wife. "You were a great kid, Thalia."

Everyone had their eyes closed in respect for the life lost, even though most of them didn't know her at all. No one saw her eyes open or as she opened her mouth to say a few words: I did it to help them...

She wasn't able to say the words. She tried to tell them she was OK but it hurt her so.

But the most important thing was that she was all right, even if they didn't know it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own the Animorphs… we sorta own the counterparts... For sure we own the kids, Kylin's counterpart, Kylin, and Lyzah. We just wanted to make sure this is still clear. Sorry it's short and that it's late.

Chapter Seven

Marco2 looked at Jerome then told him he was going to see if he could help Anehta. Jerome nodded and Marco went to his daughter.

"Anehta, are you OK?" He whispered to her.

She looked at her father, and then grabbed him as if she may lose him again. "Daddy..." Anehta whispered. "How do I become an Andalite again?"

Marco stroked her black hair which lay draping over her shoulders. "I'll find a way, Anne." He replied using her nickname. He remembered Aling. He glanced at Jerome for less than a second. "We'll all find a way."

Anehta looked at her father, confused. She shook her confusedness away and hugged him.

.

_"We'll all find a way."_ Marco2's voice said.

Lyzah stared at the sky, aimlessly. Her husband's counterpart sounded so sure of himself... Promising his daughter something that was near impossible...

Cassie2 was still embracing Thalia, crying. Jake2 was trying to comfort her. All the humans suddenly dressed in black, even though no one had put on black earlier. The Stsimille that brought the other Animorphs there thought it was right for the moment.

Everything was silent, excluding Cassie2's crying.

Someone coughed hard.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if the person who coughed was OK. No one knew who coughed, though.

The same person coughed hard again.

"Mom..." Someone choked out.

"Oh Thalia... I can still hear your voice..." Cassie2 sobbed.

"Mom..." The person choked, stronger and more persistent this time.

"Cass! She's alive!" Rachel2 stated, pointing at Thalia.

"Oh, Thalia! I thought you were dead!" Cassie2 quoted, releasing Thalia.

Thalia just nodded. It hurt to speak much.

"You'd better demorph." Lyzah said simply. Thalia was hurt badly, as if she struggled a fight before coming here.

Thalia nodded again. She focused on her favorite morph, a wolf. Nothing happened. "I... can't..." She stated slowly, scared.

What was going on?

.

Anehta screamed.

Except it wasn't completely her voice.

"DADDY!" She yelled. "Daddy, what's going on?!"

Marco2 quickly ran from Jerome back to Anehta. Marco was speechless...

Well, sorta.

"Y-y-you're..."

Or maybe he was?

"You're morphing!"

There we go.

"But how? How am I morphing as if this human body was my original body?!"

It was true. She was morphing like Tobias1 had before the war ended- his Nothlit form as his base form.

Anehta was morphing into another human female, instead of demorphing like she wanted.

Her voice was changing into another one Marco knew sorta well. Her skin color began to change into the one of Jerome's classmates, but Marco couldn't remember who the girl was or who the girl's parents were. Her height stayed the same. Her hair became a medium brown. Her eyes changed from bright green into a hazel brown.

Marco stared at the girl. "Thalia?"

.

First, Thalia couldn't morph. Second, her voice became different. Then her skin became lighter. Same height. Her hair became black. Her eyes became bright green.

Aling was the first out of the counterparts to know who she was.

"Anehta?"

..

"The switch is successful. Now I can bring all of them, even their counterparts, in one place." The Captor laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Do not own Animorphs**

"Marco?" Thalia stared at him. "How..." Her hand jotted up to her head and she moaned in pain.

"Thalia, are you OK?" Marco asked.

She nodded. "I'm OK. Just dizzy. Now I better morph so I don't die from these wounds-"

"Thalia? What wounds?"

Thalia quickly looked at her arms, legs, and felt her face. No blood, no cuts. "I..."

A sharp, high yell echoed around them.

-Original/Universe-

Anehta yelled in pain. She was covered in blood and cuts.

She fell down to her side, clutching her head.

"How did this happen?" Aling asked no one in particular.

**The Captor switched Anehta' and Thalia's places.** A Stsimille stated. **The switch did not effect the wounds. The wounds stayed in this place, but on Anehta instead of Thalia in the other place. **It had felt pity for them so it explained what had happened.

Anehta groaned in pain again. Aling sang softly and brushed Anehta's hair. When Anehta's whimpering slowed down, Aling asked the Stsimille, "How? Why? How did he do it, and why did he do it?"

**Even I do not know. He is in another dimension than I. A more powerful dimension. Though I am nearly superior than him in every way, I cannot access any of his information that he does not want to be known.** The Stsimille admitted.

Aling was shocked, like everyone there. The Captor, the lesser, could keep information from a Stsimille, one more powerful than the Captor? For sure Marco would be saying "Now I've heard everything" now.

That was what everyone was waiting for. When it had been a while, they turned to where Marco was standing.

"Marc!"

Hey, even though she didn't really want to end up marrying him, he was her husband. Lyzah had every reason to wonder what happened to him.

-Captured/Place-

He was just about to say "Now I've heard everything," like everyone had expected, but then he found himself away from the others. Instead, he ended up saying,

"Bull shit," because he found out he was most likely switched with someone in the dimension that the Captor had taken their counterparts.

"Marco?" Someone wondered.

"Huh?" Marco turned around and saw... "Tobias?" He looked up and down at Tobias. When did Tobias get to change out of the black clothing the Stsimille had changed them into?

"When did you dress into black?" Tobias asked him. The reverse of what Marco was thinking.

"When did _you_ change out of black?" Marco inquired.

Not really getting them anywhere. For sure you already know what this is.

"Dad?" A girl walked up to Tobias.

_Loren?_ Marco thought. _What was she doing here?_

The girl turned to Marco. "Marco? I thought I just saw you with Jerome..."

"Jerome?" Marco was confused. He didn't know anyone named Jerome... (A/N: Don't remember if the note about Jerome was sent to the mall or the Scoop- or even if it was sent at all.)

"You know, your son? My cousin?" The girl stated.

"Luna, I think this Marco is the one from the other universe." Tobias2 said.

"Shit." Marco said under his breath.

-Original/Universe-

In Marco's place, was a boy that looked a lot like Jared- and Marco.

"Jared. Stay away from your counterpart." Lyzah ordered since Jared was about to touch Jerome to see if he was still alive.

There was a bump on Jerome's forehead, as if he had been hit hard with something. His eyes were closed and there was some bruises on his wrists. Seemed like he

had been in a struggle. His hands were clenching and then unclenched. That was why Jared was going to see if he was alive.

"Is he...?" Aling wondered. She was his... actually, what would she be? Mother-in-law? No... I don't know.

"I don't know," Rachel2 replied as she leaned over his chest. "I don't know,"

-Captured/Place-

Tobias2 sent Luna to see if she could figure out who Marco was switched with.

"I can't believe this!" Marco muttered.

"Tell me about it." Tobias2 replied.

"So, do you know who the Captor is?" Marco inquired.

Tobias2 shook his head. "No. We all had a talk with the Captor, but I think he made it so he could see in the glass room but we couldn't see him."

"Have you thought of who it could be?" Marco asked. "Such as you-know-who?"

Once again, Tobias2 shook his head. "The other Marco was suggesting that you-know-who may be the way out of here. Well, unless a Ellimist or Stsimille can't help."

"_I_ suggested _that_?" Marco couldn't believe that.

Tobias2 nodded. "To Aling. Your exact words were, 'I don't really know, A.L.R. Do you think the Ellimist or Stsimille will help?' Then you said in thoughtspeak, 'Or Crayak, if needed?'"

Marco stared at Tobias2, confused. "Was my counterpart alone with Aling or were you with them?"

"No, I wasn't there." Tobias2 replied.

"So either my counterpart or Aling told you?" _If he says no, then this is _not_ Tobias2._ Marco thought.

"They didn't tell me." He stated.

Marco's eyes opened wide. "You're- you- you're not Tobias!"

-Original/Universe-

There was a groan coming from the boy.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Rachel2 stated.

Jerome sat up, then felt the bump and winced. "What happened?" He turned to Lyzah, suddenly. "Mom?"

"No, I'm her counterpart, Jerome. My name's Lyzah, not Leslie. You and my husband, or your father's counterpart, switched places. He's now in your place," Lyzah quickly explained.

He nodded slowly and quickly morphed and demorphed... Or, at least, he tried to.

A marsh hawk shrieked loudly and they heard a sorrowful voice saying, ((No!))

-Captured/Place-

"Dad?" Luna called out. She looked around the place and saw Marco knocked out. Hard. "Marco!" She knelt down next to him. "Oh god. What happened?"

Marco weakly pointed past her. He was wounded in several places, all severe and bleeding badly. "_He_ _did it._" His voice was angry and harsh.

"Who?" Luna turned behind her and followed his finger. She gasped.

He was pointing right at her father.

"No!" She said in unison with a sorrowful thoughtspeak voice.

-Original/Universe-

Everyone tried to figure out a way to get Jerome demorphed. Even Anehta, forgetting her wounds and pains.

"What in the world happened? Why can't you demorph when you barely been in morph for twenty minutes?!" Aling wondered.

"We think we know," Cassie1 muttered.

Everyone looked at her, and at Cassie2 who was with the one who had been talking to her.

"What is it?" Jake1 inquired.

"The Captor- he's putting a curse on everyone who had been brought here." Cassie2 glanced between everyone who had been captured besides Anehta and Jerome, who had been cursed already. "Then he may curse all of our counterparts as well."

**Those who still read my stories, can you tell me who "Tobias2" is? And who do you think would be cursed next? Already know that curses are mean and such, but we were out of ideas.**

**Thank you our reviewers**

**A-K-W**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

Disclaimer: Do not own Animorphs and I bet if I ask the government if I own their counterparts, they'll say no.

Claimer: Own the Andamorphs and their counterparts (Andamorphs Andalite morphers don't know why I call them that the Animorphs' kids.) and Lyzah and her counterpart.

A/N: Sorry it is late and short... Too many other Animorphs ideas so... I think I'm going to start having a mob here...

Luna had been knocked out when she found out that her "father" had hurt Marco. Now she awoke to see that she was tied up, leaning on Marco's back. She had tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk. Right now, if she were Rachel, she would be trying to get as far as possible from him... Wait. She was part of Rachel, in her DNA and blood... So, she jerked away from Marco, moving a few inches.

"So, you're awake now?" Marco said. "'Tobias' decided to tape your mouth for a reason. I could try to remove it."

Loren rolled her eyes but scooted closer to Marco's hands since she didn't want her mouth to be taped. "Aah!" She yelped as Marco ripped off the tape. She rubbed the area where the tape was. "Be careful next time."

"What next time?" "Marco" smirked. "You'll never see anyone _ever_ again."

"M-m-Marco? A-a-are you...?" Luna stammered.

"No..." He shook his head and he ripped apart the tape around his wrists. "Remember what I said? You do? Then say it."

"I-I-I must let m-m-my f-f-friends k-k-kill me."

"Well, now you can go back to Earth."

He raised the knife he had hidden- somewhere- and...

-original-

"_Any last words, child?_" A familiar voice hissed.

Only Lyzah noticed. Jerome, Jared, Anily or anyone else didn't know. _Marco..._ She thought. _What has gotten over you?_

"_Yes... Go to hell, you monster! You're not Marco!_" A voice like Loren, the younger one, shouted.

If this were a movie or a TV show, this would be the time that Lyzah would have her eyes wide open in shock as she realized the awful truth. This time, she realized that the Marco that had been with them for the past few hours or so wasn't even Marco. That the one that she was worried about wasn't even her husband or his counterpart. That the one she was worried about was the Captor.

"No," Lyzah shook her head, trying to not to believe what Kala was telling her.

((He must be dead. I'm so sorry, Lyz.)) Kala whispered to her.

"No," Lyzah repeated. "No, he can't be dead. He-he..." She burst into tears. "He can't be..."

You would have never thought that she actually cared about Marco, since they slept on different beds and never showed that they were in love with anything more than hugs. But they cared for each other. Lyzah didn't want what had happened to Marco before to happen with Jared and Anily.

Only Lyzah heard a sharp yell again. Kala would have winced if he could but she was fighting to keep control as she cried. Kala wanted to calm her and to prevent any more problems but he couldn't. Lyzah was strong. She cried harder as there were more yells.

((Sh, sh. It's OK, Lyz. Everything is going to be all right.)) Kala told her.

But both of them knew nothing was going to turn out exactly as they wanted and hoped it would.

-Captured/Place-

My body was fading away. "Marco" was still trying to stab me. He knew I was fading but he was addicted. Worse than my mom when she was fighting the Yeerks.

Then he finally stopped just as I was nearly gone. "Don't worry," His eyes were full of hatred. "You'll be with your brother soon enough."

I sobbed. I closed my eyes and sobbed. I wanted to get out of here, but I didn't want this to be... "Goodbye..."

-original-

"_Goodbye..._" Luna had whispered her final word.

Kala had forced Lyzah to let him take control. Lyzah finally agreed and started to cry mentally. Kala wiped the tears Lyzah had shed before anyone had noticed. He didn't want Rachel 2 to know that both her children- or at least Luna- was dead just in case Lyzah was noticed crying and blurted it out.

((We need to save them. Save everyone.)) Lyzah stated.

Kala nodded mentally to her. ((We will, Lyz. We'll get them all safe. Even Marco 2 said he would find a way. And Marco isn't much of a "doer".))

Lyzah gave a small laugh and smiled mentally at him. ((Thank you, Kala. For everything.))

**Anily: Sorta a cliffhanger, I know. I need to get some sort of Muse… Windstorm (a friend who is new to this account) doesn't write much and Khthonia moved (she'll be back time-to-time) so…**

**(The nine Greek Muses appear and open their mouths to say who they are.)**

**Anily: Don't need to know you who you nine are. Already know and I don't think any of you are the Muse I need right now. I'll call you if I need one of you people later. I need a different Muse. As for any readers who still read this, I would like it if you chose who the person who is tortured (everyone will get tortured sometime, so this story is going to be longer than the first) for the next chapter. And if you want, say whom you want to be switched with another person. (Ex: "I want you to switch Lyzah and Kala with Enceladus and Calliope.") Thanks for any help I get! And I know I'm sorta mean for killing Luna and whatever I named her brother (forgot) but they will come back... somehow... I need a plot... All I do is type randomly... Oh well. I'll try to hurry up with the updates, OK?**

**Mob: YOU BETTER!**

**Anily: Oh, now I have a mob. Didn't know that "Mobs-R-Us" was so quick. Well, please click the little review button!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

disclaimer: do not own animorphs claimer: i don't know if i own counterparts but i own Lyzah, her counterpart and all of the kids

Time stopped. The impostor was on his knees, the knife on the ground near his open hand. He had blood all over him.

I saw my father, not the image that the impostor had taken earlier, but my real father. He was running towards me, his feet in midair. He was still far away, in mid-morph, his arms wings, still more human than bird, tears running down his human face.

I saw the real Marco in mid-morph also, running from the other side of me. He had hung hairy arms and legs but everything else was normal. He still had the wounds on his chest. His face was in pain, trying to fight it so he could morph and destroy the impostor.

I saw the Marco from my universe a bit behind my father. His skin was blue, his mouth gone, two stalk eyes beginning to emerge and he had the tail of an Andalite. I saw traces of tears that stopped flowing when his eyes became those of an Andalite and the expression of pain. I wasn't sure why he was in pain, though.

My friends... Calliope, Enceladus, Thalia... The Andalite twins had their tails arched for battle, Thalia trying to morph into some kind of battle morph but failing. They were all coming to try to help me.

I cried. Everyone that could came to help me. They all came for me... "Tell me, Ellimist..." I whispered. "Did my life really matter?"

There were a few minutes of silence.

YES, LUNA. YOUR LIFE MATTERED.

"Good. Good." I closed my eyes...

-original/universe-

"I'm next." I said suddenly, Kala no longer having control over me.

The group turned to stare at me. I even felt Kala staring at me, though he was in my head.

"What do you mean, 'I'm next,' Lyz?" Rachel1 asked me.

"I'm next." I repeated. "He's going to curse me next. He knows that I can somehow figure out what he's doing to the others. He's going to get rid of me next."

Cassie1 opened her mouth to speak but I disappeared.  


He had taken me.

-captured/place-

I was alone. He left Kala behind. I wonder who's willing to have Kala in his/her head...

((My daughter,)) Elfangor said. He sat down next to me. ((You still live,))

I was not going to be fooled. "Shut up, impostor." I turned away from him.

((Lyzah,)) He said. ((What has gotten into you?))

"My father never calls me 'Lyzah.'" I stated. "You're an impostor."

((I'm your father, _Allyzah_,)) He corrected, but his mistake was made. There was no way I would give in...

"How did I die?" I asked suddenly.

((What-)) He began.

"Even my father knows how I died. I told him myself. If you truly are my father Elfangor, you would know without me remembering... More or less, with me awake." I said. The impostor didn't see the wall through all the mist around us, but I could since I had already begun to morph hawk. "Tell me how whenever you're ready." I finished my morph and...

I'm falling inside the black.

-POV change-

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET HER OUT OF MY WAY WHEN SHE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME UNTIL I TOLD HER HOW SHE DIED?! THAT-THAT... HUMAN WAS IMPOSSIBLE! SHE EVEN MADE HERSELF UNCONSCIOUS! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO READ HER MEMORIES AND SEE HOW SHE DIED NOW?!

I exhaled. OK, no need to get a tantrum, (censored). Just make yourself a Yeerk and get into her dumb, primitive human head. Now... To become a Yeerk she'll trust...

-POV change/ original universe-

Cassie1 picked up Kala in her hands as Cassie2 got a bowl full of water for him.

"I don't expect anyone is willing to have him in their head, right?" Anily asked. Rhetorical question. So of 

course no one answered.

((I've had enough of being a Controller, even if Kala is in the Y.P.M.)) Aling stated.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked for the source of the voice, which yelled and was followed by a loud thud.

The group looked at each other. Four of them quickly ran to where they thought the voice was- Cassie1, Anily, Jared and Tobias1. They caught a glimpse of a blond female groaning as they ran there.

_It's Mom!!_ Anily thought. She ran faster.

"It's me. I'm here," A male voice said.

The voice stopped the four dead in their tracks.

The female's voice whispered, "Marco?"

"Two," Marco2 replied, smiling.

Cassie1, Tobias1, Anily and Jared entered the area where the female and Marco2 were in.

Marco2 turned towards them. "Hey. You two must be Jerome' and Anehta's counterparts."

"Counterparts?" The twins wondered.

"You know, the doubles." Cassie1 replied.

Tobias1 nodded. "And that does not happen to be my twin. Her human counterpart."

The woman stared at the other four. "Cassie? Tobias? Jerome? What are you doing here?"

"One, I am not Jerome. Two, you're in the wrong universe." Jerome- um... (eyes glancing left and right.) I did not just call Jared Jerome. - Jared stated.

She furrowed her brow. "OK... Who are you?" She asked Anily.

"I'm Anily, Jared's twin sister." Anily said. "This would be your alternative universe and you would be my mom's counterpart."

The woman continued staring at them. "OK, Marco, what trick are you having them doing and why did you have this girl do it too?"  


"Obviously, Linda is confused." Marco2 said. "Linda, this is not a trick. We are in our alternative universe, their universe. This girl would be the counterpart of my Andalite daughter. Remember I showed you that hologram of those three aliens? The smaller purple one would be the counterpart of Anily. Jerome would be Jared's counterpart. And Cassie and Tobias here? These aren't the ones that you know. I know them because a while ago, we all got stuck in a black hole together. I was a Controller. A person with a Yeerk- sort of like a slug- in their head. I'm sure that if both a one and a two of a person were in front of you at the same time you'd understand." He opened his mouth to say more but then all eyes fell on the twins.

"What?" They wondered.

Their uncle answered. "Look at your hands."

The twins showed a look of confusion but looked. Anily gasped and almost fainted.

Their... Their skin...

It was clear and they were fading away.

"Dad!" Anily cried and grabbed Marco2 even though he was the counterpart of her father. "No!"

Then they were gone.

Into the Captor's hands.


	11. author note

**This is my default author note.**

**The following story has either been discontinued because of the following:**

**I have run out of ideas**

**I have lost interest in the topic**

**I am caught up in a different story I am writing**

**I am stuck**

**I have forgotten all about it**

**I have little or no reviews for it**

**I can only think of ideas for a different story**

**I don't have time for it**

**Or a different reason that I can't think of.**

**Thank you any reviewers and readers for staying with me this long even if I cannot be there for you by continueing this story.**

**I know I sound sappy. Deal with it.**

**But stll, thanks.**

**This story may be continued one day or completely revised as a new one. I am not sure.**

**Thank you again~**

**~Anily and co.~**


End file.
